


Красные фрезии

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language of Flowers, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Киба попался очень глупо — практически на банальное «слабо»...





	Красные фрезии

 

Киба попался очень глупо — практически на банальное «слабо» — и в этом они с Ино были ужасно похожи. Если их раззадорить или намеренно разозлить, то сгоряча они могли на многое согласиться, чтобы доказать свою правоту или превосходство. Потом, конечно, о том через раз жалели, но от слов своих всё равно так просто не отказывались.  
  
Шутки про частую несдержанность Кибы и периодические сравнивания его в этом плане с Наруто закончились тем, что на пространственное утверждение Ино, мол, такого она бы на территорию своего сада для ухода за растениями не впустила, Киба с вызовом кинул: «Будет нужно, даже лучше тебя справлюсь!». И так слово за слово, пока не прозвучало роковое «Хоть завтра докажу».   
  
У них вообще почти всегда так выходило: Ино провоцировала, а Киба скалился в ответ, или же в случае обратной провокации Ино вспыхивала и показательно дулась. Они не ссорились, но и друг перед другом никогда не извинялись — не забывали, но и не поднимали случившееся в разговоре вновь. По крайней мере, до следующего прямого столкновения. Поэтому Ино даже не ждала, что Киба появится, в его стиле было бы отмахнуться, сославшись на «девчачье», и показательно обо всём забыть. Однако, как ни странно, Киба всё-таки пришёл.   
  
Трижды прошагал мимо дверей цветочного магазина туда-сюда, потом пару минут потоптался у витрины, украдкой заглядывая внутрь, а после всё-таки вошёл и после вопроса, где сейчас Ино, был переправлен её матерью в сад на заднем дворе. Акамару чихнул и, обижено насупившись на хозяина, притащившего его чуть ли не в центр сосредоточения глушащих обоняние запахов, дальше дверей вглубь сада не двинулся — уселся в тени рядом со столом с садовыми инструментами. Киба, не растерявшись, скомандовал чуть запоздавшее «сидеть» и всё-таки шагнул навстречу с выжиданием скрестившей руки Ино.   
  
— Я же сказал, что справлюсь, и я тебе это докажу, — осмотревшись, оценивая фронт работы, браво заявил Киба и почти сразу слегка раздражённо поморщился, перенося изобилие цветочных запахов ничуть не легче Акамару. — Что делать-то?   
  
И, не дождавшись ответа, принялся ногой подтягивать к себе примеченный в траве шланг. Уж с поливом сада он в любом случае справится! Да что там он, с этим справится любой дурак.   
  
— В воде пока цветам нужды нет, — безжалостно утвердила Ино. — Так что, во-первых, не устраивай мне здесь болото. А во-вторых… Ты же не собирался просто из шланга поливать?   
  
Недобрые подозрения закрались в голову сразу, однако давать задний ход Киба не собирался:   
  
— Мне, что, до колодца за водой сбегать?   
  
— Колодезную воду перед поливом нужно отстаивать, чтоб ты знал. — Ино картинно закатила глаза. — И я вообще-то о другом. Станешь поливать просто из шланга, и размоешь почву, да ещё и некоторые цветы насмерть приложишь.   
  
— Предлагаешь взять лейку? — нахмурился Киба, принявшись осматриваться по сторонам в поисках нужного предмета.   
  
— Я же сказала, в воде сейчас нужды нет. Но раз уж ты так стремишься помогать…   
  
Ино пересекла сад и, подмигнув вскинувшему на неё голову Акамару, приблизилась к столу с садовыми инструментами. Киба мысленно взвыл. Сейчас его точно заставят полоть сорняки: сидеть на корточках, копаться в земле, трястись каждую минуту, что вырвал случайно не тот зелёный клочок или воткнул вилку — так ведь называется та штука с тремя зубьями?! — слишком глубоко и повредил корень… Хината и Шино, когда их команде выпадали миссии копаться в огородах, с таким обычно справлялись на ура, хоть и не с первого раза, но не он. Акамару, как специально, эти нерадостные мысли перечихнул.   
  
Ино оглянулась через плечо на отстранённо пнувшего непригодившийся шланг Кибу. Он ещё не начал работать, а уже выглядел так, словно готов всё бросить! С одной стороны, и пусть, она засчитает себе небольшую победу, но с другой… Кто так просто отпустим дармового помощника?   
  
— Надеюсь, хоть с этим ты как-нибудь управишься, — с наигранным сомнением в голосе изрекла Ино, беря со стола садовые ножницы и через плечо кидая их в сторону Кибы. Киба поймал их с лёгкостью и принялся накручивать на пальце за кольцо на манер куная, ожидая продолжения. — Мы в этот раз посадили много красных фрезий, а их почти не покупают. Мама разрешила просто раздать, так что, если хорошо потрудишься, тебе тоже букет соберу.   
  
— Сдался мне твой букет, — тут же отмахнулся от столь щедрого предложения Киба.   
  
— Ну, вдруг кому-нибудь подарить решишь, — как можно невозмутимее пожала плечами Ино. — Только не Хинате, ладно? Ей фрезии не подойдут.   
  
— А кому подойдут? — без особого интереса спросил Киба. — Тебе, что ли?   
  
— Подаришь мне фрезии, — понизила голос Ино чуть ли не до змеиного шипения, — и я пройдусь тобою по деревне голышом.   
  
Киба, оценив угрозу — чёртовы Яманака и не на такое способны! — поспешно выкинул перед собой руки в защитном жесте. Садовые ножницы опасно повисли на пальце, мазнув острой стороной лезвий по ладони.   
  
Акамару, проникшись, видимо, предстоящими страданиями хозяина, всё-таки подобрался ближе и сел по левую руку от Кибы, намереваясь выказывать моральную поддержку.   
  
Подвох оказался в том, что всё выглядело слишком просто. Ино и сама поняла это не сразу. Киба срезал уже одиннадцатый цветок, когда она обратила внимание на длину стеблей — все разные, причём некоторые почти критично короткие, так что поставишь лишь в глубокий стакан… Конечно, она сама сказала, что это не на продажу, но всё же.   
  
— Ки-иииба-ааа! — угрожающе нависнув над горе-помощником, процедила она. — Вот скажи мне, ты чем думаешь?   
  
— А что не так-то? — сидящий на корточках Киба чуть откинулся назад, упершись одной рукой в землю, и посмотрел на Ино через себя. Акамару тоже поднял на неё несомненно полный недоумения взгляд.   
  
— Угадай. — Ино кивком указала на осторожно сложенные чуть правее цветы, которые срезала сама.   
  
Киба безынтересно глянул на плоды чужих трудов, перевёл взгляд на свои собственные и почти решил упрямо заявить, что никакой, так-то, разницы нет — цветы срезаны, стебли не помяты, все лепестки вроде на месте… Но Акамару вдруг поднялся на лапы и, подобравшись к цветам, срезанным Кибой, осторожно ткнулся в них носом, раскатывая сложенную кучу. И, подняв взгляд на Кибу, протестующе залаял.   
  
Киба, фыркнув, всплеснул руками, расслабил ноги и удерживающую равновесие руку, усаживаясь прямо на землю, и с чувством воткнул садовые ножницы рядом с собой.   
  
— Тебе вообще не угодишь, — подтянув к себе ноги и скрестив руки на груди, буркнул он, показательно отворачивая голову от Ино, принявшейся с улыбкой гладить Акамару между ушей и приговаривать, что тот, оказывается, куда умнее своего хозяина.   
  
Ино со вздохом присела рядом, подтянув поближе и свои цветы, и осторожно переложила те, что срезал Киба, себе на колени. Если относительно сравнять по длине стебли, собрать букет ещё можно, всё не так плохо, как думается… Но можно сделать и по-другому.   
  
Киба показательно дулся, не спеша поворачиваться. Акамару же наблюдал за её работой молча и словно бы с самым искренним интересом, а когда Ино закончила, осторожно обошёл хозяина и ткнулся носом ему в колено, обращая на себя внимание… И позволяя Ино таким образом почти беспрепятственно водрузить на голову отвлекшемуся Кибе сплетённый из фрезий — чужих с добавлением своих — венок.   
  
— Эй, ты чего? — Киба почувствовал прикосновение к волосам и резко повернул голову в сторону Ино.   
  
— Подарок за труды, — улыбнулась она, поправляя чуть не слетевший венок. — К тому же, фрезии тебе очень подходят.   
  
Киба ничего не ответил, разве что, поджав губы, вновь чуть отвернул голову, принявшись разглядывать воткнутые в землю рядом с собой ножницы.   


* * *

  
— Ты, кстати, обещала за помощь букет. — Киба задумчиво почесал щёку. Венок с его головы мстительно переместился на голову Акамару, но тот до сих пор его не скинул, как если бы намеревался притащить домой как трофей. — Упакуй мне несколько этих красных… как там их, которые мы собирали. Я матери подарю.   
  
— Думаешь, ей подойдут? — с сомнением поинтересовалась Ино.   
  
— Букет как букет, — отмахнулся Киба. — Моя мать не из тех, кто разбирается в тонкостях вроде цветов.   
  
Ино спорить не стала и, пожав плечами, потянулась за обёрточной бумагой. Если уж Киба забыл — или никогда не обращал внимания в принципе? — что языку цветов обучали любых куноичи, независимо от боевого характера и настроя быть первой исключительно на поле боя, а не в мудрёных мелочах, то и поделом ему будет.   
  
Хотя, кто знает, может, Инузука Цумэ просто посмеётся или даже сочтёт преподнесённые фрезии за комплемент.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Фрезия — символ юности, ребяческого духа (хотя иногда это и намёк на человеческую незрелость)


End file.
